


Gasoline [vid]

by twineandhope



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dissociation, Fanvids, Identity, Memories, Trauma, Violence, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twineandhope/pseuds/twineandhope
Summary: You can't wake up, this is not a dreamYou're part of a machine, you are not a human being———"Who the hell is Bucky?"





	Gasoline [vid]

[Bucky - Gasoline](https://youtu.be/yg7kOrXgAng)


End file.
